Bad News
by theforeverloved
Summary: When bad news shows up.


I have been thinking of a Twilight story for months, but i hadn't actually writen it down until now. So i hope you like it. and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!! thanks!

Chapter 1-

I kept running. I didn't stop. I had only been running 30 minutes, but i wasn't planning to stop. The icy wind rushed through my fur as i ran past more trees. And then something happened i never thought would.

I ran into a tree.

How had i not seen it? Running into something had never happened before. I picked myself back up, having been thrown back several feet, looking for the tree i had ran into. Surprisinly, i saw nothing. I looked harder, looking for the smallest destroyed object. And then i saw it.

A wolf. I had gotten tackled by another wolf. As my instincts kicked in, i took over a defensive pose, baring my teeth and sticking out my fur. This was not a wolf i recognised.

_Oh calm down. I'm not here to hurt you._

That shut me up. The voice was coming from the wolf, but how was i hearing it? I didn't answer, but the voice sounded again. It was amazingly clear and beautiful. Obviously a girl's voice, but still smooth and deep.

_Change back, i won't last much long in this form._

As she said that, she ran back and disappeared. I stood there. I hadn't brought clothes to change into. And should i trust this person? Next thing i knew, jeans and a shirt flew out and slapped me in the face. As they fell to the floor, i noticed they were big enough for me. So seeing no other option, and being surprisingly trusting o fthis complete stranger, i changed to my human form.

"Can i come out?" It was the same voice. but clearer. More human.

"I guess." I might have changed back, but i wasn't about to let my guard down. I was still ready for a fight if it came to that. But all my plans of aggressiveness flew right out the window when she came out from behind the trees.

There stood the skinniest, most fragil looking girl i had ever seen. As my eyes landed on her face, i took in her expression. I had been expecting toughness, maybe ever hostility. But no, she seemed causeous and timid. Maybe even scared and worried. I couldn't make out any actual physical features, she was too far away. I didn't understand, she tackled me, then played the shy card?

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked her.

"Do you know where Sam Uley is?" She asked in her soft, low voice. I stood there mesmorized by the sound for a few seconds. Then what she asked sunk in. Was she a friend of Sam's? Or an threat?

"Who wants to know and why?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"None of your business. And his life depends on it." She almost sounded smug.

"That doesn't answer the question why." Was she threatening Sam's life?

"That 'none of you business' was for both questions. Do you know where he is or not?" She seemed irritated. Good. She seemed like a brat.

"No." I lied.

"I either find him with your help and he lives. Or i keep searching and he might die." If she was telling the truth, then she hadn't been threatening his life. Was she seemed to blow it out of proportion a bit, if she was even telling the truth. I didn't know what to do, so i just stood there. When i didn't respond, she signed and talked again.

"Forget it." She took 3 long steps forward. At first i thought she was going in my direction, but she was going around me. Before she could get passed me, i stepped to the side to stand in her way. We were only a few feet away from each other, and that's the first time i really got a good look at her. She was only about 5'6'', maybe 5'7'' and barely came to my shoulders. she had light brown hair that came just below her shoulders. A large streak of a pinkish reddish color hung from behind her ear. She had gray-blue eyes and her nose and cheeks were splattered with soft bown freckles. Her thin pink lips were positioned in a hard line.

"I suggest you move, mutt."

"I suggest you go home. And fyi, you're just as much of a mutt as i am."

"Don't remind me." She said under her breath. "Look, i just need to find this guy, it's important."

I sighed.

"Follow me. Try anything, and you'll get hurt. Got it?"

"No worries." I turned my back to her and started walkin. I know i should have my back to her, but i doubt a girl a frail looking as her could ever hurt someone three times her size like me. I could hear her too light footsteps behind me. I could also hear them when they caught up with me and stayed to my right.

"So what's your name?" She seemed so innocent now. As if she hadn't just tackled me as a wolf, and talked about the alpha dying.

"Jaccob." I didn't turn my head to look at her, just looked forward as we walked human speed. I was staying human because i knew she was at more of a dissadvantage if we were both human. Although if something displeased her, i knew she could very easily shift shapes. "Yours?"

"I'm Blake."

"Where's your pack?"

"Don't have one."

"What do you mean you don't have one?"

"Long story."

"Well, if we're walking at human speed, we'll arrive in ahout 2 hours. So start explaining."

"You wouldn't believe me."

"I have been through a lot of unbelieveable things." I mostly said to myself.

"Vampire don't count in this case."

"Ever heard of a vampire and a human girl falling in love, and being in a _relationship_?"

"Seriously?"

"They're getting married in about a months."

"That's pretty ridiculous."

"Tell me about it."

A small comfortable silent fell.

"So are you going to explain it or not?" I said after a few minutes. She laughed a small, adorable laugh.

"I thought you would forget."

"Nope. Wolves never forget."

"Seriously?" I frowed at that comment and looked at her. Her expression was surprised and curious.

"It-It was a joke."

"Oh." I was confused. What was up with this girl? I took a breath, starting to say something, but she cut me off before i could say a word.

"This is a one time thing for me." God, this girl was getting me more and more confused by the second.

"What is?"

"This wolf thing."

"How is it a one time thing?" She sighed deeply.

"I'll explain everything another time ok?"

"No. Explain it to me now."

"No." I stopped. And a few seconds after, she noticed i had stopped and did the same, looking back at me.

"If you don't, I won't take you to him."

"Well, you've already shown me the general direction, i think i can take it from here." And with that she transformed. I barely had time to transform before she took off, straight for La Push. I ran after her, barely keeping her in sight. As i projected myself forward faster, i started to catch up to her. Finally, i found myself running next to her. Her fur was a smooth ligh brown color. But it had a thin streak of pink red fur that went from the tip of her nose, to inbetween her ears, all the way down her spine, and ended by engulfing her whole tail. Weird. I took the lead slightly, and led her to La Push.

Ok so that's done. review please! It would mean a lot to me! THANKS! 3


End file.
